<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boops and 'i love you's by the_sunshine_dims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157374">boops and 'i love you's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims'>the_sunshine_dims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Moxiety Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, moxiety - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>boops and 'i love you's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton grinned to himself as he watched Virgil scroll through his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton giggled before booping the side’s nose “I love you!” He giggled again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil couldn’t help but laugh softly And boop him back (as revenge) “‘love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton beamed before booping him again “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he booped him again “</span>
  <em>
    <span>love” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he booped a final time with a shining smile “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil couldn’t help but hope the soft blush that was almost certainly gathering in his cheeks from Patton being his usual sweetheart self was being concealed by his concealer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, baby blue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton beamed “that rhymed!” Virgil shrugged </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that Patton ushered himself onto virgil's lap, happy to have virgil's lanky arms wrapped around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil gave a small smile,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Patton booped him once again, “marshmallow, I love you!!” He smiled once again </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know angel.” virgil said fondly</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>